battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rodamn
Sup! You've reached my talk page. You can drop me a message here. To add to a thread, indent your message by beginning each paragraph with one or more colons as the first character on the line, like this: '' :A message. -- Barry65 -- 15:57, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Next response. -- Joe777 -- 09:22, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::A response-to-a-response. -- stalker -- 11:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) '' etc... Talk Archive I recently archived messages to clean up my talk page. If you're looking for a discussion that's now gone, look here. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 04:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *''Messages up to April 27th, 2009'' Sidebar Do you know how to edit the menus on the left of all the pages? I could never figure it out. --Aliyon 03:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't suppose there is any way to change the links "Upload Images", "Special Pages", "Random Page", etc... Also, how do you mark an article as an editor pick? --Aliyon 05:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks for the tip. I added links to the and . --Aliyon 23:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Site Admininstration Hey, preloads have been fixed. Try creating a card page from the createbox on the main page. =D --Aliyon 04:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I contacted Wikia and they fixed it. Wasn't anything we could do on our end. --Aliyon 12:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I created a template for easy creation of BBCode links to page, but I have no idea how to add it to all the pages. Can this even be done? --Aliyon 05:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Card Card:Corpse Explosion has a problem with the categories. For some reason it has Frenzy listed as a Category, but I can't change it. --Aliyon 06:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, someone put an incorrect category link in the card desc. Fixed now. --Aliyon 06:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Heh, looks like I forgot the preceeding ':'. Probably due to tiredness...barely keeping my eyes open atm, but just finish re-working the cards beginning with 'C'. heh Off to bed. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 06:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Upgrade Effects Hi, I am looking into actively creating pages for the cards that are missing ones, but I am unsure if there is a template available for the effects of upgrades used so have left this out for now. For clarity, this is about the: Effects and the line below. Any response would be fantastic.--AaronIsFab 19:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, it doesn't really look like something that i'd be fantastic at. I'll keep trundling along with cards for now and if I have some inspiration i'll take a look at the template thing.--AaronIsFab 19:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Navbox I reworked the Navbox so its more unified looking when multiple navs are specified. Also changes the BBcode template to match the same style. Let me know what you think. The main title might need a different background color, but I wasn't sure. --Aliyon 03:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Got the border working, I'll let you figure out the colors. --Aliyon 05:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Tip Disable editor: __NOWYSIWYG__ --Aliyon 05:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Card Pics I believe you have the updated card pics, well the Harvester needs to be updated. --Aliyon 21:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Got an idea for the card row. --Aliyon 21:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, should work. --Aliyon 21:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Have Fun See ya when you get back. I'll try and keep everything from falling apart while your gone, but you never know. ;) --Aliyon 22:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) News Hey! Finally. Well, I completely rewrote the main page, finished the modularization process. It even works in 1024x768. Created a new color scheme for the navbox. Tweaked the site theme a little with some better images. We've got Printable Card Lists now. Converted the cardrow tables to a css style (See the faction card listings and printable lists, haven't updated the rest). Oh, there was a couple instances of vandalism. Page spamming and content deletion. Nothing major. Hmm...I thinks that's about it. --Aliyon 03:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, we also need to do something with the page layout of PvE Video Replays. Not quite sure what to do about it, but Wamphyri asked us to take a look. --Aliyon 03:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Search the Site I've just realized that categories are not searched by default. This can make finding things like the promo cards difficult. Thoughts? One option might be to contact the staff and see if they can cats to the default search. --Aliyon 17:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Battleforge Card Search I don't know if this is something of interest to integrate into the wiki but I have created a site with an embeddable card search engine. You can find info about it at: http://www.ccgsearchengine.com/Webmasters.html Let me know if it something you would like added. Thanks 00:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Brett Re: Preload/Create New Article I don't really see what you want to do; for me, http://battleforge.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aaaaaaa&preload=Template:!&action=edit has this appear in the edit box: | and on Central Wikia, for me, http://wikia.com/index.php?title=Aaaaaaa&preload=Template:!&action=edit has this appear in the edit box: | ---- See m:Template:! for usage. Needed for wikitable code inside and . They both do the same thing, they place everything in that template in the edit window. I've never really used preloads like this though, so I'm no sure if this is even what it is supposed to be doing. Anyway, if it is not working properly, then contact Wikia staff and see if they can help because I don't think I can do anything about this.--Richardtalk 16:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Card Pics Not sure if you are still around, but the Firedancer and Scythe Fiend card pics need to be updated. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 01:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Map Pages Please seperate them. Go to map catoregy page for more info. I don't know if you still active or not , but may you give me delete pages right?